


Yuri K. X Reader X Viktor: Born to Make History

by Lasercats6



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Competition, F/M, Fear, Ice Skating, Inspiration, Learning something new, New Years, Performing Arts, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasercats6/pseuds/Lasercats6
Summary: It's 2020 so that means you should go out of your comfort zone and try something new! What will ensure when the reader decides they want to try ice skating? Read to find out!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Reader, Victor Nikiforov/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Yuri K. X Reader X Viktor: Born to Make History

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's note: Ok this is more of an Yuri X Reader, but Viktor plays a big part in it too, so whatever~_  
>  Key: (Y/N)-Your Name, (E/C)-Eye Color, (F/C)-Favorite Color, (FT/S)-Foot Size, (F/A)-Favorite Anime, (F/S)-Favorite Song

The 2010s have finally come to an end. According to those cheesy "end of the year" Facebook posts, this means that it's "a new year and a new you!" So what will you be doing to better yourself in 2020? Will you get a new look? Learn a new skill? Travel somewhere?

This was the year you decided to make a name for yourself! You wanted to get out of your comfort zone and try something new! So, what's it going to be?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's now the 2nd week into January and you've had NO motivation whatsoever to go out and do stuff. You've been cooped up in your little apartment this whole time, huddling underneath layers upon layers of blankets to keep warm. Passing the time, you've been watching the hottest anime of the season, all the while checking social media 24/7. Much to your dismay, a bunch of your friends from high school have already gone out and done some amazing things already. Spread all over their accounts are pictures of them having the time of their lives: traveling, partying, getting their dream jobs, etc. Talk about a great way to start off the new year, huh? Well for them at least...

Of course, being their friend, you congratulate them with the appropriate response of either a "like" or a "heart" react. But deep down you had to admit, you were 100% jealous. 2020 has only been around for like 12 days and yet these people have already created memories that will last a lifetime! Why can't you have that excitement? Why can't you have those moments too? Maybe 2021 will be your year instead? Ah whatever.

You decide to keep scrolling on, maybe some fresh memes will pop up on your home page to make you feel better? Well, it wasn't a meme, but this did cheer you up. Right when the page refreshed, a hilarious image of your pal Yuri popped up at the top of the screen. He appeared to be at an indoor ice rink (which surprises no one), but this wasn't a very graceful picture. His face was flat on the ice while his butt was sticking high into the air, his glasses slid far away up against a wall. 10/10 face plant my friend. The caption underneath read:

"The first new practice of 2020 has started off so well! Can't wait to see the finished routine!"

Haha how cute, glad you aren't the only one in pain as of right now. Just then, a light bulb went off on top of your head. You don't have money to travel someplace exciting, nor can you afford any of the newest fashion trends. But what you can afford, however, is a nice afternoon with your 4-eyed friend on a pair of sharp ice skates. Yes, that's right, from that moment on, you were determined to try out ice skating! It may not be something you're totally into, but at least it will get you out of your apartment. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm so glad you wanted to come and hang out today, (Y/N)!" Yuri spoke with a warm smile on his face.

"It's great to see you too, Yuri. But there's actually something I need your help with." Your (E/C) eyes dig deep into his brown ones, eagerness was written all over your face. With a swift bow you exclaim:

"Please teach me to ice skate! I want to become as good of a skater as you are! Maybe I could help out with our new routine?" You raise your head a little bit at that last remark. A small blush crept over your cheeks. Why were you so embarrassed? There's nothing weird about wanting to pick up a new skill? Sure, this was a little out of the blue for you, but what else can you do? 

"Ah no need to take this so seriously!" Yuri protested your bow. "I had no idea you were that interested in the sport. Practice could be a lot of fun with you there too! I'll have to ask Viktor though, but I'm pretty sure he'd be more than happy to have you on board!" he responded with a light chuckle. Yuri was bursting with excitement. Finally, he got you to want to try out skating! Imagine all the fun routines the two of you could do together! There's no better feeling than getting a friend interested in your hobby! While all of these thoughts were racing in his head, he vigorously began texting Viktor the plan.

Not a moment later and loud "DING" popped out of Yuri's phone with a complimentary thumbs up emoji. Looks like Yuri has a new student on his hands. 

"Let's get started right away!"

\---------------------------------------------------------  
It's the start to a new day! Oh the weather outside is...cold, like really cold. But duh, it's winter. The sun has decided to take a break today while gray clouds covered the entire sky. This didn't stop you from trying to have a good attitude about today! Yuri had just texted you a recommend list of clothing to wear for your venture today. Wear something that is easy to move around in and is fairly light, you will be exercising, after all. You decide to wear your favorite pair of sweatpants, along with a light (F/C) long sleeve undershirt. To top it all off, you put on your "I Heart Anime" sweatshirt and this new winter hat you gotten for Christmas. Cute little puff ball! You now look ready and more importantly, feel ready to conquer the rink!

Yuri greeted you at your front door. The two of you made your way towards the arena and inside the empty skating rink. You follow Yuri along the barriers of the rink, scanning the large icy pavement before you. You're getting a little nervous, but it's too late to back down now! You instinctively grab the back of Yuri's sweatshirt, giving you some comfort. You'll be safe, you've got Yuri as your coach! Yuri spins his head around to look at you and with a slight grin he whispers, 

"Don't be scared, I'll make sure you're a-ok while out on the ice. I won't let anything happen to you!"

For a moment those encouraging words helped, but you are human, so the butterflies in your stomach came right back. You were brought out of your thoughts by a loud Russian man shouting your name.

"(Y/N)! Hey, (Y/N)! Hurry up and come over here! I've got everything all set up for you!" Viktor was jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air to get you excited. 

With a little hop in your step, you race past Yuri and straight into Viktor's welcoming arms. The two of you start to giggle like idiots. 

"I'm so happy to have you here. Welcome to my fortress of icy-tude!" Viktor gestures towards the rink. "I can feel that you are a little nervous, yes? That's completely normal for a newcomer! But have no fear for you have 2 skating experts here! Now let's get your skates on!"

"Wait already?! Shouldn't I fill out some wavers first, or watch some lame video talking about the do's and don'ts while on the rink?" You panic, you're not quite ready to fall flat on your face just yet.

"Oh no no! Nothing like that, Yuri here is going to teach you as you go! Some say that's the best way to learn!" With a wink, Viktor turns to the bench at your side and hands you your skates. You can't help but become a little emotional, these are your very first pair of ice skates! They also happen to be your favorite color!

"We picked them out just for you!" Yuri popped up from behind. Placing a hand on your shoulder, he continues, "I'm so proud of you, (Y/N), you're taking your first steps into something incredible! I can't wait to see what you can do!"

Ok cool, now you are even more emotional. It's hard for you to want to go out and try new things, let alone try out a difficult sport! For years you have been telling yourself to go and push the limits of what you could do, but it always ends up the same. You either lose interest or even worse, you chicken out. For the first time in forever you are finally sticking to your goals and actually excited to achieve them! Way to go! And what's even better is you get to spend some quality time with two of your closest friends. 

Now, during that whole inner monologue, you were slapping your skates on and lacing them tight. These puppies aren't going to fly off your foot today, no sir! And they fit like a glove! No, wait...that doesn't work. Ok, basically, these skates are the perfect size for your (FT/S) feet.

Helping you stand up, Viktor and Yuri take both of your hands and lead you to the ice. Your holding onto their hands for dear life, shuffling your way across the buildings pavement. Once your hand reaches the barrier door to the rink, Viktor suddenly releases your hand and moves back to the bench. You wobble a little and started leaning towards Yuri to keep you steady.

"Gosh, we almost forgot the most important part of your uniform! A matching helmet for your (F/C) skates! Sorry, I forgot to take it out of my bag." He literally just made the XD face. "We also have some extra pads for your arms and legs, if you need them. But you should be fine!" He waved your safety off like it wasn't important and walked towards a large speaker that was located near the skate rental booth. 

Yuri continues to hold you tight as you slowly try to find a good balance on the ice. Huh, so far so good...it's actually not as bad as you thought! In fact, you didn't even notice the lack of body heat from your side as Yuri skated to face you. Haha! You're standing on your own! Yes! A beaming smile developed across your face and your (E/C) twinkled brighter than stars. Yuri responded with similar happiness. 

"How about we start off with the basics, yeah?"

\-----------------------------------------------

You really should have at least googled into what you were getting into. Let's just say that learning the basics was super humiliating at first. You stopped keeping track of time, but it felt like hours had past of you just doing the same thing over and over. What were you doing exactly? Yuri had you practicing falling down! Sure, it makes sense to do that, cause then you can be more prepared for when you really do fall, but this was so boring. And you felt like an idiot doing it. Viktor's laugh was heard over the speaker system, which was playing a fun playlist of possible songs to skate to. 

"You're doing great, (Y/N)! I think it's time we move on to some more basics, like learning to stop and glide." His face was turning a little pink from the cold, while yours was bright red from all the exercise. You were not an athletic child, to say the least. He grabbed your gloved hands and slowly helped you shuffle on the ice. Once you were comfortable, he instructed you to start raising your legs, alternating between each step. He never once let go, nor did he ever break eye contact from you. Under your breath you were uttering nonsense like "ah's" and "uh's" while having your focus solely on the ice beneath you, (which technically isn't a good habit to get into). You weren't as scared as when you first started, in fact, gliding was helping build your confidence. Once you can master the basics, you know that the real fun will begin. And it's nice being this close to Yuri again, after years of being apart thanks to different life choices. His career as a professional skater was something that you greatly admired, but was envious of, considering the two of you could never find enough time to just hang out. But things will be different now that you're on the ice too.

Today may have been a rough day, both physically and mentally, but you knew it would be all worth it in the end.

\-----------------------------------------

A few more weeks have passed by, the 3 of you meeting up almost everyday to practice. Sometimes you were on the ice, while other times you came by and would sit in on Yuri's professional practice. You mostly played DJ on those days, while soaking in all the knowledge you can from Viktor about how to do tricks. You had bought a notebook with (F/A) on the cover and have begun using it to write down anything you have learned from practice. Once you got home, you would review that day's lesson, like you were prepping for a final test that could pop up any day now. Not to toot your own horn but, you really were becoming an expert on the art of figure skating. In such a short amount of time you've gotten super comfortable on the ice. You've mastered the basics and have started to try out doing simple parlor tricks. Viktor even let you pick a song to do a little routine to!

Since you've gotten so good at skating alone, Viktor and Yuri have decided to bring both of your practices together. You can work on your little routine on one half of the rink while Yuri takes up the other half with his rehearsal for an upcoming regional competition. It was really cool, seeing the two different spectrum of talent sharing the ice. While Yuri is over there doing all kinds of twirls and flips, you were speeding around and doing tiny spins on your toes. The song you picked for your mini performance is (F/S), a song you hold near and dear to your heart. You can't wait to perfect your performance!

\----------------------------------------------------------

It's now February. You and Yuri had practiced everyday. Today was Yuri's big day, time to show the world his new dance! His performance has finally been scheduled for later on in the afternoon. You were allowed to be backstage along with all the other skaters who would be also be performing that day. 

_"Wow, who knew there would be so much talent all packed into one room?"_ You thought to yourself. You made your way to a corner of the room where Viktor was giving Yuri a little pep talk. 

"...just remember to go out there and give it your best. You've really perfected this routine, I'm sure the judges are going to love you!" Viktor slapped Yuri's back. Yuri jumped in response and nodded his head, smiling happily at his coach.

"Ah just the person I wanted to see! Good luck out there Yuri! I can't wait to see you get a perfect score, so don't mess up!" You chuckle and give him a hug. 

"Thanks (Y/N), I'll be doing this performance just for you! So don't take your eyes off me for one minute!" He looked at you and winked. 

"Don't get too focused on Yuri's show, (Y/N). You've got something else you need to focus on...." Viktor chimed in. What could he be referring to this time? Is he going to make me take notes during this whole show? Ugh, how lame, you thought you could get a day off from working. The two of them look like parents that are excited to tell their kid they are going to Disney World. Yuri glances to the side and looks at Viktor's duffel bag, which still looked like it had some items in there. 

"I talked it over with Viktor and we both thought...." Yuri was cut off by Viktor's excitement.

"You'll be making your big debut today! So good luck tonight and remember, have fun with it!"

Hahahahahahaha....wat.....Your brain was buffering, trying to comprehend the situation you were just thrown into.

"OH HELL NO!" You shout, causing the room to becoming awkwardly quiet. Lowering your voice you add on, "I'm not ready to perform in front of strangers, let alone in front of judges! Get me off the list!" While you were rejecting the idea, Viktor pulled out your skating costume. You hadn't worn it too much, just every once in a while during practice, it made you feel like a real skater whenever you put it on. Your outfit was super sparkly, like most ice skating outfits. It had a little floof coming out from one of the sides and the colors matched perfectly with your skates. It's super cute!

Seeing it before you made you shut up almost instantly. You grabbed it from Viktor's hand and brought it close to your chest. Your arms began shaking and your eyes started watering up.

"What if I fail? What if I make a total embarrassment of myself? I'm not strong enough for this...." You trailed off, unable to look your friends in the eyes. You could only make eye contact with the floor, drops of tears were making little puddles by your feet. 

"Don't cry, (Y/N). We wouldn't sign you up for this if we didn't think you could do it! There are so many people out there just dying to meet you, why not go and introduce yourself? Trust me when I say you are more than ready to become a star!" Yuri brings you in once more for another tight hug, along with Viktor.

"Oi, what are you jerks doing, having a hug fest over there? It's time to go!" Yurio shouted to Viktor and Yuri from across the room, totally ruining the moment. "And don't you chicken out on me, (Y/N). These two have been talking non-stop about your progress. I need to see it for myself. Don't disappoint me." He just glared at you.

Well that was the confidence boost you needed! Your mentors made their way out the door, waves of goodbye and good lucks followed suit. You are all alone; it's just you (minus the other skaters that are still in the break room). You continue to hug your costume tight and dashed towards the women's locker room.

\-------------------------------------------------

Yuri's performance was spectacular! He landed every jump/trick with such grace, all the while keeping up with the tempo to his song. Just like you had predicted, he got a perfect score! Yurio went on a little while after and he too did a wonderful job, but you couldn't focus too much considering your performance would be coming up. Sorrynotsorry Yurio! 

Time flies when you're nervous! An announcement came over the intercom asking for a group of skaters to begin setting up, your name included. But when you heard your name over the speaker, something inside of you changed. You got excited, thrilled even. You were about to show the world all of your hard work!

You were lucky #1 to start off this category. Speaking of which, you don't know what this category is anyway...you never heard it over the speakers, nor did you bother to ask anyone or look at the schedule list. Oh well, it's too late now! Let's start things off with a bang!

_"Yuri. Viktor. I guess Yurio, too. Are you watching? Are you ready? Keep your eyes on only me!"_ You hear the first few notes of your song. _"Time to make history! My history!"_

**The End!**

\----------------------------------------------------  
Prologue:

So it turns out that you weren't actually competing for anything. The board committee thought it would be fun to have beginner skaters come out and try their hands at performing in a professional atmosphere. So once your routine was done, instead of scores, the judges gave you feedback and tips as to how you can improve for when you do decide to compete in the big leagues. TL;DR you got worried for nothing! But you got some wonderful feedback though! And both Yuri and Yurio came out victorious as well. Everyone went home winners that day!

You slumped down into your bed and turn on the TV to tune into this weeks newest edition of (F/A). You went online to your social media pages; all you wanted was to look at some spicy memes. But instead, you were greeted with TONS of comments and reactions from friends, family, and even fans! Fans?! You click a link that takes you to a post that Viktor created. He videotaped your whole show and wrote at the bottom, 

"Make way for (Y/N), the hottest new skater to hit the ice! Be on the lookout for her professional debut! ;D "

Tears poured down your eyes as you watched the video and scrolled though the thousands of comments. People responded with messages like "Wow!", "So pretty!, "Wish I could do cool stuff like that", and "I used to skate, thanks for the inspiration to get back onto the ice!" 

Your little performance managed to inspire all of these people! All of your hard work has truly paid off in the end. Those days when you wanted to quit, the times you felt bad about yourself; they made you the person you are today. And you wouldn't want it any other way. 

You can't wait to get back on the ice tomorrow!

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for as a gift during a secret Santa event over on DeviantArt!
> 
> Make sure to follow me on IG for updates and stuff :3 (@lasercats6)


End file.
